kyoukai no kanata fanfic mas alla de todo
by Kariskawaii
Summary: es la continuacion alternativa de kyoukai no kanata. principalmente trata sobre mirai y akihito pero sigue teniendo el trama de la serie original
1. Chapter 1

Kyoukai no kanata fanfic "Mas allá de todo" cap 1 Por: Karis_kawaii  
El reencuentro  
-hola-dice Mirai mientras se pone los lentes  
Akihito la abraza,Mirai conmovida le devuelve el gesto y lo abraza, Akihito pone su boca en el hombro de Mirai.  
-te extrañe- le susurra.  
-yo también-responde Mirai  
Akihito se separa de Mirai, nota que esta llorando, le agarra suavemente la barbilla y la acerca hacia el, y le da un beso en los labios.  
-no quería que fuera solo un sueño- susurro Akihito  
-yo tampoco-respondió  
Mirai le dedico una tierna sonrisa  
-¿que ha pasado desde que me fui?-preguntó Mirai  
-pues...nada en realidad-respondió Akihito  
-hummm...ok-  
-¿quieres que vayamos a algún lugar? ¿Quieres ir a comer?-  
Mirai asintió  
-ya se a donde hay que ir, Vamos- le dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano  
-esta bien- dijo Mirai mientras le tomaba la mano  
Akihito entrelazo sus dedos entre los suyos y Mirai respondió a el gesto haciendo lo mismo. Salieron de la escuela y fueron a el café donde hiromi trabajaba.  
Comieron y al teminar tomaban café.  
-¿entonces ya no tengo departamento?-  
-si, como no estuviste un año decidieron tirar tus muebles, pero tengo tus objetos personales y un poco de tu ropa-  
-¡¿también mi ropa interior?!-dio Mirai avergonzada y enojada  
-no, no te preocupes-  
-ahh-dijo mientras suspiraba- gracias  
Salieron de el café y se dirigieron a el departamento de Akihito  
-mañana es sábado,no habrá escuela, así que pensé que podrías ir a comprarte ropa o lo que sea que necesites-  
-esta bien-dijo-¿m-me p-podrias acompañar?-  
-claro- respondió Akihito.  
Llegaron a el departamento de Akihito.  
-ya llegamos- dijo Akihito mientras se quitaba los zapatos-puedes quedarte aquí en lo que logras conseguir el dinero para comprar tu apartamento.  
-gracias-  
Mirai pensó que el problema no era quedarse ahí, el problema era donde iba a dormirse, o si iba a ser "normal" cuando se bañara.  
Como si Akihito supiera lo que pensaba Mirai dijo:  
-yo me dormiré en el sillón y tu en mi cama-  
-esta bien yo me puedo dormir en el sillón-  
-no, insisto-  
-no yo puedo dormir perfectamente en el sillón-dijo Mirai un poco enojada  
-como quieras- dijo al final  
Akihito le dio una almohada y una cobija para que se durmiera.  
Mirai se acomodó en el sillón y puso sus lentes en la mesa de centro, cerró los ojos y al instante se durmió.  
Desperto en la cama de Akihito,se levanto y miro a el sillón, sólo había la cobija que le había dado Akihito ayer, fue a la cocina para ver si el estaba ahí.  
-Buenos días-dijo Akihito  
-hola-respondió Mirai  
-¿Dormiste bien?-  
-si pero tu no, ¿por qué te dormiste en el sillón?-  
-no lo hice-  
-¿entonces por que amanecí no estaba en el sillón?-  
-a media noche llegaste a mi cama y te acurrucaste a mi lado-  
-¡mentira! ¡PERVERTIDO!-  
-es la verdad-  
-que desagradable-respondió Mirai sabiendo que el no estaba mintiendo.  
-bueno,el desayuno esta listo. Después nos vamos a comprar lo que necesites, por cierto tu dinero está en esa caja-dijo señalándole una caja arrinconada en una esquina- junto con tus pertenencias, pero si quieres yo te presto dinero-  
-gracias,esta bien -respondió Mirai  
Mirai busco en la caja y encontró una bolsa con su dinero, unas fotos, su celular con su cargador; la funda de sus lentes,etc.  
En otra caja más grande estaba su ropa,la mayoría,pero no había ningún sweater, lo peor de todo era que era invierno, y como dijo Akihito no había ropa interior, gracias a el cielo, aunque en parte era malo. Regreso, y se sentaron a comer, omelette de arroz y un emparedado.  
-gracias por la comida- dijo Mirai y Akihito al unísono.  
Comieron y al final Akihito dijo:  
-tengo una idea, tu te cambias en el baño y yo aquí ¿está bien?-  
-si.  
Mirai se levanto y fue a la caja de ropa y saco un cambio y se dirigió a el baño.  
Se cambio, se peino y se lavo los dientes. Al salir Akihito ya estaba listo.  
-solo me falta cepillarme los dientes-  
-esta bien-  
Mirai se sentó en el sillón y espero a que Akihito terminara-  
-listo- dijo Akihito  
-ok.  
Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Akihito la abrió Mirai decidió tomarle la mano, Akihito sorprendió se volteó hacia ella.  
-¿está bien?- preguntó Mirai  
-por supuesto- respondió Akihito con una sonrisa  
Mirai también sonrió, Akihito no dudo y le dio un beso en la coronilla.  
-vamos-dijo alegremente  
-ok-respondió Mirai roja de la vergüenza


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoukai no kanata fanfic "Mas allá de todo" cap 2 Por: Karis_kawaii  
Estar juntos  
Se dirigieron a el centro comercial  
-bueno, tengo lo suficiente como para ropa y zapatos así que si quieres tu date la vuelta mientras compro-  
-no, te quiero acompañar-  
-pero primero voy a comprar ropa interior-  
-ah, ok mientras voy por un café ¿quieres uno?-  
-si por favor-  
-esta bien-  
Mirai quería apurarse lo mas rápido posible, cuando Akihito se alejo Mirai corrió hacia la tienda de ropa interior, compro lo suficiente como para una semana y tres días, termino rápido así que  
Dio una vuelta a los alrededores, vio unos lentes y pensó en Akihito, eran iguales a los suyos, los compro y también compro un peluche de gato color rosa, igual que su cabello, su idea de regalo para Akihito era muy tonta pero pensó que estaba bien, le puso los lenes a el peluche y fue a la tienda de café para ver si Akihito estaba ahí, si estaba, corrió hacia el, cuando Akihito alcanzó a verla sonrío y busco una mesa para sentarse, Mirai se sentó enfrente de el.  
-¿qué tal te fue?-  
-bien-hizo una pausa-te tengo una sorpresa.  
-¿que es?.  
tendió el peluche  
-que bonito eres una pequeña tu en versión gato-  
-si,supongo-  
-es muy bonito,gracias-  
-de nada-  
-bueno solo faltan los zapatos y unos sweaters-  
-esta bien-  
Tomaron su café y fueron a la zapatería.  
Mirai observaba y aveces le preguntaba a Akihito sobre su opinión, termino comprándose unos zapatos, unas botas y unos tenis. No sabia como tenía tanto dinero pero lo tenía, no era robado (según ella) así que no había ningun problema.  
Fueron a la tienda de ropa para comprar un sweater. Compro una sudadera y una chamarra, no tenía que comprar nada mas, tenía el resto de su ropa.  
-terminamos-anunció Mirai  
-esta bien-  
-regresemos-  
-tengo una pregunta-  
-cual es-  
-¿querrías ser mi novia?-  
Mirai no lo había pensado, solo eran amigos.  
No había razón para negarse, le gustaba Akihito eso es seguro pero no estaba segura si quería ser su pareja, la gran pregunta para saber si solo eran amigos o si podían ser mas era ¿amaba a Akihito?, lo pensó, recordó lo que habían pasado, los recuerdos que habían creado, realmente no había pasado mucho tiempo con el, no se conocían muy bien como para ser mejores amigos. Pero ya tenía la respuesta.

Pues hasta aquí le dejo (los quiero dejar en suspenso) aunque se que PUEDE SER MAS QUE OBVIA la respuesta pero quien sabe lo que va a pasar.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoukai no kanata fanfic "Mas allá de todo" cap 3 Por: Karis_kawaii

Un nuevo comienzo

-me encantaría- dijo Mirai

Akihito se acercó y la abrazo pero se alejo para besarla, pero Mirai se alejo.

-los demás nos van a ver-dijo Mirai avergonzada.

-pues que miren a otro lado- dijo Akihito

Akihito no quería parar pero sabia que tenía razón, seria incomodo, se limitó a darle otro beso,aunque fue uno corto.

-vamos a el departamento- dijo Akihito

-suena sospechoso, y pervertido-

-esta bien, entonces, vamos a el parque-

-suena mejor-

Tomaron un taxi y fueron a el parque, caminaron un rato, se toparon con algunos perros y Mirai jugaba con ellos y aveces los cargaba, Akihito la miraba con ternura, se dio cuenta de que siempre lo hacia, cuando leía, cuando comía, siempre la miraba con ternura.

Después de caminar y jugar un poco se sentaron en una banca.

-te quiero-declaró Akihito

-yo también-dijo-oye

-¿que sucede?-

-¿miraras a otras chicas con lentes?-preguntó Mirai

-no, y aunque lo hiciera, solo me gustas tu-

-¿y las que no tienen lentes?-

-Mirai. Solo te quiero a ti ¿lo entiendes?-dijo con dulzura

Mirai solo se acurrucó mas como respuesta

-Mirai, se que es muy repentino, pero, quédate conmigo, no te vayas no importa si ya pudieras comprar tu departamento, solo quédate conmigo-

-se que es muy repentino, pero esta bien, yo también quiero quedarme contigo.-

Mirai sabia que todo paso muy rápido. Apenas había llegado ayer. Todo paso muy rápido. Pero recordó lo que había pasado, todo lo que habían vivido. /las relaciones no se miden por el tiempo, se miden por la importancia de los recuerdos / pensó Mirai

Empezó a oscurecerás, era hora de regresar. El departamento estaba cerca.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron.

-tu te bañas mientras yo cocino ¿va?-

-¡ok!-

-en el clóset esta una toalla limpia-

-gracias-

Mirai abrió el clóset y encontró la toalla, también tomo un sweater de Akihito.

Se baño, tuvo que usar el shampoo de Akihito. Cuando terminó su cabello olía a el.

Se seco y se puso un pantalón corto,una blusa de tirantes y el sweater de Akihito.

-ya termine- dijo Mirai

-yo también- dijo Akihito que ya estaba sentada en la mesa.

Mirai se sentó y empezó a comer.

-¿mañana que quieres que hagamos?-preguntó Akihito

-lo que tu quieras...que te parece quedarnos aquí-dijo antes de tomar un bocado

Mirai noto que Akihito se ruborizó

-pensaste cosas pervertidas, que desagradable-dijo Mirai.

-no es cierto-exclamó Akihito claramente avergonzado

-entonces que hacemos-

-creo que esta bien quedarnos aquí-

-ok-

-me voy a bañar-

Mirai asintió

-yo lavare los platos-

-ok.

Akihito se levanto,agarro otra toalla, su piyama y se metió a el baño.

Justo cuando cerró la puerta Mirai recogió los platos y se dirigió a la cocina, lavo los platos y tendió la cama. Después se sentó y prendió la televisión. Aun estaba ahí la cobija así que se la puso encima. Cuando Akihito termino solo abrió la puerta y se sentó a lado de Mirai.

-compárteme un poco de cobija-dijo Akihito

Mirai solo extendió la cobija en dirección a Akihito. Akihito tomo la cobija y se recostó encima de el hombro de Mirai. Mirai puso la mano en la cabeza de Akihito y le acaricio el pelo. Vieron juntos la película. Cuando termino Akihito estaba en el regazo de Mirai.

-hey,Aki- susurro Mirai

-¿Aki?- dijo Akihito somnoliento

-no importa solo despiértate, ya es hora de dormir-

-no quiero quedarme aquí, contigo-

-como quieras yo me voy a dormir, ven cuando ya tengas sueño-

Akihito se paró detrás de ella. Mirai se acurrucó en un lado y Akihito en otro. Pero al cabo de un rato se volteo y abrazo a Mirai. Mirai se acercó más a el, Mirai pensó en lo bien que olía. Al amanecer seguían juntos, igual de abrazados.

-buenos días- dijo Akihito

-buenos días-dijo Mirai antes de besar a Akihito

-me encanta cuando tu me besas-

-pienso que es lo mismo-

-no es lo mismo-

-es un beso ¿no? No creo que importe mucho quien lo da-

-si importa, por que es el o ella a quien le nace el sentimiento para besarlo o besarla-

-buen punto, pero sigue siendo un beso-


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoukai no Kanata fanfic Mas allá de todo cap 4 por Karis_kawaii

Un nuevo comienzo

-¿que quieres hacer?-preguntó Akihito  
-seguir durmiendo-dijo Mirai todavia somnolienta-¿tu que quieres hacer?  
-quedarme contigo-  
-que desagradable, y cursi-  
-vamos, que aguafiestas-  
-solo quiero dormir-  
-ok-dijo en un suspiro-dormiré contigo-dijo susurrando-.  
-que desagradable- dijo Mirai tan bajo que casi ni se escucho.  
Akihito se acercó hacia ella y le acaricio el pelo, Mirai lo rodeo con un brazo. Se durmieron un par de horas mas. Cuando Akihito se despertó Mirai ya no estaba a su lado, escucho un ruido en la cocina, se levanto y fue a ver; Mirai estaba cocinando (mal, pero lo hacia).  
-hola, hoy quería preparar el desayuno- dijo Mirai con una sonrisa  
-esta bien-  
Akihito se puso detrás de ella y rodeo con sus brazos los hombros de Mirai y recortó su cabeza sobre la suya.  
-tu cabello huele bien- dijo Akihito  
-pervertido-  
Akihito solo sonrió, un poco.  
Cuando se sentaron a comer Akihito se dio cuenta de que Mirai no sabia cocinar, pero aún así se lo comió todo.  
-gracias por la comida-dijo Akihito-hoy lavare los platos.  
-ok, gracias-  
Mientras Akihito lavaba los platos Mirai ordenaba y limpiaba la habitación, encontró un libro, sabia que historia era, termino de ordenar rápido y fue a la cocina, alzó en libro en dirección a Akihito.  
-¿Quieres leerlo?-preguntó Akihito  
Mirai asintió  
-claro, solo deja termino-  
-ok-  
Después de poco rato Akihito termino y fue con ella, Mirai estaba en la cama sentada con la espalda recargada en la pared, Akihito se junto a ella, solo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros.  
Comenzó a leer Mirai, al cabo de una rato recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro, cuando llegaron a la mitad Akihito dijo;  
-siéntate en mi regazo-  
Mirai lo miro con desagrado, luego con un poco de duda y al final accedió, se subió sobre su regazo, recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho y siguió leyendo, antes de llegar a el final Mirai ya estaba llorando, Akihito le acariciaba el pelo y tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre la suya, al terminar Mirai se recostó sobre la cama, Akihito se movió un poco para quedar mas cerca de ella, pero al instante Mirai se movió, se dirigió a el sillón, Akihito fue detrás de ella.  
-vamos a ver una película-  
-claro-  
Pusieron una al azar y se sentaron, no paso un rato antes de que Akihito se recostara sobra su regazo, Mirai se acomodo un poco para poder estar mejor acomodada, se acomodo de tal forma de que su cabeza llegara a su hombro. La cobija seguía ahí, doblada sobre la mesa de centro, Akihito la tomo y la extendió sobre ellos. Vieron la película y un par de horas después, se quedaron dormidos.

Se que es muy cursi, pero que esperaban así soy , pero no a a ser así siempre, cuando vayan a la escuela se vendrá lo bueno


End file.
